Let the Rest Come Easy
by Just Lyndsey
Summary: When I woke up this morning, I learned a lot of new things. For one, the world has been invaded by aliens that wiped civilization out. Another, I'm left-handed. Unfortunately, I still don't know who this boy is, staring at me with a broken heart. My name is Tenley Moore... I think...
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

_**Disclaimer: "Falling Skies" never has been nor ever will be my property. **_

* * *

Occasionally, when you wake up, the world is entirely confusing. For instance, you don't fully remember your name, what day it is, or sometimes where you are. Maybe it's because you were hit in the head, and you're waking up from a mini-coma. Perhaps you just had a really terrific- or terrible- dream and you just have to land in reality again. Unfortunately for me, I can't even say it was a fainting spell that made me forget everything.

The truth is, I would tell you what messed me up so badly that I can't remember my shoe size if I could remember what messed me up in the first place. But, as I'm sure you've already figured out, I don't know what messed me up. I don't know much of anything.

The people surrounding me were unfamiliar, but according to them they had never met me before anyways. No, of course they don't know me, that would make it all too easy.

"I found this in your jacket when Tom brought you in." A woman with dark hair and olive skin gestured to a man with darker hair and a bearded face. She was holding what looked like a notebook. It was frayed and probably a stitch away from falling to pieces. My heart leapt for reasons I'm not fully aware of.

The man watched me with a wary eye as I reached for the book. I stopped suddenly, seeing my hand. It was completely wrapped in gauze.

He spoke, "We found you like that. When Ann tried to remove it, you screamed like a siren."

The teenage girl who'd been lurking somewhat in the background stepped forward, "The good news is that your arm looks like it's moving and functioning really well."

The older woman I came to assume was Anne silenced the girl with a look and placed the beaten notebook in my lap, "You should take a look. It's…interesting."

I could feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion, not because of her words, my wrapped hand, or Tom's wariness, no, it was because of my hearts sudden drop. My body knew that her reading it was a sort of injustice to me, but I didn't know why.

After a deep breath I flipped the book open. The first page had a boy's face. He was young. _Or was he?_ I couldn't really judge who was younger than me and who was older than me, I couldn't even remember what I looked like, let alone my age. _Am I tall? Do I have freckles? Do I look like my mom? _His lips were somewhat poufy- _Oh good, I'm the type of person who uses 'poufy for descriptions. _His hair was short and his eyes were dark. I looked up at the faces staring at me, "Who is he?"

Tom frowned and the girl rushed forward and pointed to a title written at the bottom, "It says 'the boy'-"_'_

"I can read." I cut her off, not meaning to sound sharp. She backed away sheepishly. I groaned, "Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated…"

Anne nodded sympathetically, "You're okay. You've obviously suffered some sort of amnesia. Just take few breaths, let your body relax a little, and try to answer the next question, because it's _very_ important that you be as honest as possible." Her hands were moving up and down in front of me, mimicking a breathing pattern. I breathed in and out of my nose, not trusting my mouth to stay silent and keep my own questions and snappy remarks at bay.

Tom held up the book and pointed to The Boy, "Why do you have a drawing of my son?"


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

_**Disclaimer: "Falling Skies" never has been nor ever will be my property. **_

* * *

His face stirred my heart into frenzy, but not the kind of frenzy that makes your head spin and forces you to pass out. Not the kind of frenzy that makes it hard to breathe. My heart was beating in a way that told me he was special to me. _But it doesn't matter; I don't know who he is._

Tom was staring at me, waiting for an answer I don't know. The girl shifted uncomfortably when my silence conquered the small area. Anne tried to smile at me encouragingly, but it wasn't any help. A tear slid down my cheek, because my body knew everything, and I knew nothing.

"I don't know who he is."

"Don't. Lie."

"I don't_ know_ who he _is_."

"Then why is he in your book? Not just here," Tom turned the next page, and there he was again, "_Here_," he turned the page, "_here_," again he flipped through the pages, the same boy flashing by in small corners or full scale sketches, "and everywhere else in your book."

I shook my head violently, "I have _never_ seen him before!" My volume raised as my defenses flew higher.

Tom matched my volume, "You're lying!"

"Tom!" Anne put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to step away, "She's an amnesiac; her own name was forgotten." Her voice took on a gentle tone, "she doesn't remember him." After taking the book from Tom, she placed it back in my hands and flipped to the book's back. Two words were written in messy, cramped handwriting- _my handwriting?_ - at the bottom.

"Tenley Marie Moore? Is this her book?"

"We figured that was your name," the girl piped up. She sidled up beside me, which was a feat in and of itself, considering how small and confined the area was, "It was also written on the inside of your jacket."

My eyebrows furrowed once more, "Ten _lee…tennnn leeeee…_" I needed to hear myself say my name.

Tom was calmer now, as if he finally decided I wasn't lying, "When Lourdes dragged you in here, you were crying, saying that it wasn't your fault. You said you _lost_ them."

So the girl was Lourdes…

"I don't know who I _lost_, I've lost _myself_." I closed my eyes. _They don't understand. I don't feel _**real**_. _

"Tenley, don't worry, we'll figure everything out, right now, just calm down, and let me get a look at your hand." Anne was trying to comfort me. It was a nice gesture from a stranger. Or really, these three people were the only people I had. She started peeling away the gauze. _I'm alone. _

That one thought was painful. Nobody was with me. _I have no one_. That thought really made my heart shudder. It screamed at me. My heart thundered at me to listen, but I couldn't tell what it wanted me to know. _I can't even rely on myself._ Anne gasped and Lourdes excused herself from the room.

My eyes shot to my arm, "what? What's wrong?"

Tom tensed and moved Anne aside to get a closer look, "This is impossible…"

I stared in horror. The veins on my arm glowed with a blue luminescence. Closer inspection revealed that I didn't have finger prints. _Oh god. _With unprecedented speed I examined my other hand. _I don't have _any_ fingerprints. I don't have an identity._

"What does this mean?" Anne was talking to Tom now. It was like I wasn't there anymore; No fingerprints, no identity, and no significance.

Tom watched me with a wary eye once more, "the Skitters did something to her too. And it's not like the harnesses."

"Skitters?"

Anne turned to explain, "The six legged aliens. You know; the ones that have been abducting children?"

It went silent.

And then it happened.

"**Stop laughing**!" Tom yelled as I laughed harder than I could ever remember. _Oh, wait. Joke's on me, I don't remember __**anything**__. I'm 'punny'. _

"I can't help it!" I laughed harder, "Aliens? _Really?_ Is it 'take advantage of amnesiacs' day and I'm the victim?"

My laughter died down in to giggles as they stared at me in what I assumed was astonishment.

The silence staggered in, "What?"

They both shook their heads as Tom spoke, "You don't remember the invasion? These _creatures_ have wiped out more than half the world's population. It's been a year almost."

Anne reached for my left hand, the _normal_ hand, "Sweetie, what _do_ you remember?"

The sting of tears building up made me close my eyes, "I remember the sky being blue. The field was as vast as it was wide while I laid on the ground. After that, nothing."

Tom looked me in the eye, "You've missed a lot. Listen, I know you feel alone right now and-"

"DAD!" A boy ran into the room. "Lourdes told me it was urgent! What's going on?"

My heart stopped as I took in a sharp breath.

His head snapped in my direction.

It was like having my heart shattered and rearranged then shattered once more to be put back together. His hair was light, his eyes were still dark, and his lips were just as pouty as the drawing- _well, drawings_.

"You?" He looked at me like I was Captain Flint's treasure*.

I pointed to myself, "_me?_" I pointed at him, "_**You!**_"

He grinned, "Tenley!" He moved to embrace me, but his father held him back.

His face was solemn, "Son, there's something we need to discuss."

The Boy shrugged his father off and pulled me into his arms. My heart cried in joy, but my mind was reeling in confusion and discomfort. _I don't know him! Why is he hugging me- scratch that- why is he __**holding**__me? _A large part of me was trying to will my arms to hold him closer. An even larger part of me just wanted to push this stranger away. As is always the case, the stronger side won.

Tears that refused to fall built up in my eyes as I put some distance between us. His smile shattered and his hands fell from my shoulders. I fought the urge to pull him back to me, I only to make him smile again, "You know me?"

"Of course I do! Come on Ten, stop playing around," he looked so sad.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

"Ben? Me- _Ben_? That doesn't ring a bell?" the desperation was building in his eyes.

By what could only be described as default- or instinct, whichever you prefer- his hand was in mine and for a small instant the world was better, but of course I went and ruined it, "I'm _so _sorry. I've never met you before."

He snatched his hand away and stared at the ground. Tom tried to comfort him once more, but The Boy- _Ben_- stormed out of the small hospital-esque area.

Anne, who had remained relatively silent for most of Ben's 'visit', spoke up, "_Well_," she looked at me fixedly, "go after him!"

I stared at her for half a second before forcing my tired body out of bed and out of the little room. _What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all of your support! You each truly made my day- er, days- and I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week, maybe more, depending on how heavy my classload gets. Anyways, I'm in a writing mood, so keep on the lookout. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

_**Disclaimer: "Falling Skies" never has been nor ever will be my property. **_

* * *

When somebody important leaves your life, you usually know for a fact it was your fault. It doesn't matter how much of what you know is actually right, all that matters is that _that_ someone is gone. Right now, running out of that little room, all I can process is that _my _someone is gone. His name is Ben- _I caught _that_ much_- and now I'm just chasing after the only person who knows who I was- _he knows who I am_.

He looked _so_ happy. It felt like I was some sort of light in a world that had suddenly gone dark. Then that light went out the moment he realized I didn't know who he was. So yeah, when he walked- _ran_- out, I knew it was my fault. It was instinct that made me follow. What instinct, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to let such a trivial thought stop me.

Upon exiting, I came to an immediate halt. My surroundings weren't what I expected. The room was one large cavern of metal. _An airport? _My few memories supplied the word. Yes, this had to be an old airport, or at least an airplane garage type building. It was filled with people. _Speaking of…_

It seemed as if everyone else slowly realized that they should stop as well. Their eyes watched me with both curiosity and fear. Their murmurs to each other were barely whispers, but it became clear they were all staring at my right arm. I pulled the sleeve of my jacket down to cover it. The glowing was no longer visible, but the damage had been done, and now more people knew I wasn't normal.

For the next moment all I could see was these people's stares. All I could hear was their wary whispers. More than anything, I could feel their suspicion. And they're right to not trust me, _I _don't even trust me. The one person who trusted me ran away from me not even five minutes ago- because I broke him.

_What kind of girl- _person - _am I? _

I stopped waiting for my audience to leave and ran through them, only wanting to find the boy who'd looked at me like I was the world- albeit a world that didn't recall his very existence- but the world nonetheless. They cleared a path for me; fear of contact with the _freak._

It was still fairly bright outside. It was gray though, and the world seemed less happy than I last remembered. _What a joke. I only remember a blue sky. That could've been _any_ day. _I stopped talking to myself, (I'm crazy enough as it is) and continued my hunt for Ben.

_Oh, Ben. _

He looked so sad. Before I 'broke' him I mean. He seemed as if the world was getting heavier and lonelier. He needed a hug. A _real_ hug, one that was reciprocated and didn't end in him being pushed away and thoroughly crushed.

He was sitting alone, his knees tucked under his chin, and staring at what could only be described as nothing. Sitting still, I could fully examine him. He looked forlorn and grief-stricken- like somebody had died. _No, his pain went deeper than me not remembering. Someone definitely died._ I stood awkwardly for a few moments before finally building up enough courage to sit beside him.

He barely spared me a glance, "What do _you_ want?" I cringed internally. His gun was slung across his back and he seemed so much darker now. How do I apologize for not remembering something? It wasn't my fault. _Not that Ben sees it that way. As far as he knows, I'm rejecting him. _Overall though, I hurt him regardless, whether intentional or not, and now I needed to fix it.

"I'm sorry." _There, nice and simple. I deserve a medal._

He scoffed, still not looking at me, "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

_What can I say to that?_ I wished I could remember something, _anything_, about who I was, who _we_ were, if only to make him smile. Coming up empty I settled on silence once more.

Minutes- that felt like an eternity- passed before Ben said anything else, "You really don't remember me? _At all?_"

I shook my head, "I don't know." He turned to face me and gestured for me to elaborate, I took a deep breath, "My mind doesn't have a clue about who you are." He began to shift away again, so I spoke quickly, "But my body," I pushed on his shoulder to keep him facing me, "my _heart_, knows you better than I know myself. My heart remembers beating a mile a minute because of you, and my arms remember holding you. _Please_," I reached for his hand and held on tightly, "give me some time to remember everything. Let my mind catch up a little bit."

He squeezed my hand but remained silent and turned away.

I sighed heavily. _What now?_

"You're left-handed."

"What?"

He smiled at me, "You're left-handed. You love riddles. You hate running."

A smile grew on my lips, "Anything else?"

He flushed, "You like to run your fingers through my hair when you get bored and when we…"

I flushed, having a small inkling of where that sentence was going, and cleared my throat, "S-so, yeah, uh, I just wanted to make sure things were o-okay."

_I'm _that_ kind of girl, the kind that gets awkward._

He nodded, still blushing, "Always." He stood up and wiped off his pants, "We should get back inside. The second mass is moving out."

I stood up as well, "The second _what_?"

He laughed and began walking, "You really have a lot to catch up on."

I watched him walk away, smiling to myself for no true reason, and sighed somewhat contentedly.

_Apparently I'm _that_ girl too._

* * *

"Here's your bag." Lourdes snuck up on me. I was in the med-bus again. Outside of the bus, I felt like a distrustful stranger. _That's what I am though_.

She set the bag down next to me, "You can travel here, in the bus. We're heading to Charleston."

"North Carolina?"

"Yeah- hey! You're remembering some stuff, that's great."

"Maybe, but none of the important stuff is coming back to me. I didn't even know I was left-handed until Ben told me."

She snorted, "Sounds like you guys had a heart to heart," she then patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll remember more. Maybe you just need some sleep."

Covering a scoff with a cough I rolled my eyes, "Somehow I don't think that's possible."

Lourdes stood once more, "Well, just relax for now, I'm sure the alone time will help you sort everything out."

I blinked slowly before I caught on, "You're not riding with me?"

"No," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm supposed to travel with the children."

"Oh." _I'm really eloquent too. Great._

Lourdes laughed and left me to my own devices.

Anne walked in and prepared for departure, mostly ignoring me, as I opened the bag. This bag was the only link- other than my notebook- that was found with me. To say the results were disappointing would be an understatement. There was pair of shorts and a holey t-shirt along with a very dirty button up shirt. Other than those and a bunch of gauze, there was nothing of consequence.

_Hold the phone…_ At the very bottom sat a wallet .

"Ready to go?" Anne interrupted.

I shut the backpack in a rush, "Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm _so_ sorry! I knew when I promised once a week, right after I submitted the update, that I would fail to meet my own standard. I can, however, admit that a lot of the delay was due to me watching the last two episodes and my mind screaming "REWRITE REWRITE REWRITE" at me... so yeah... The brighter side is that I went back and looked at everything I'd written from chapter three and on, and basically did a lot of self-editting (is that a word? the more I say it, the less sure I get...)**

**ANYWAYS, I just wanted to say thanks for all the support still, and if you hang in there with me a little longer, we'll have a happy ending (or will we?) We'll see...**

**JL**


End file.
